High ground
This fad has been immortalized thanks to pics made by TheRock1525. The pics have the winning character on the High ground and sometimes a witty line being said in the pic. Big Bob and Biolizard28 also made some High Ground pics when TheRock1525 is away and thus credited. These will be put under High_Ground_Filler WARNING! THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts II, and Legend of Zelda: Ocrina of Time The purpose of this Wiki was to get all of the High Ground pics in one location, so please don't edit this please. Thanks from jlh28532 Only the following people are allowed to edit this: jlh28532, ,TheRock1525 Xaldin_the_wind High Ground 2007 Contest High Ground 2008 Contest SEASON 1: 2006 Contest http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/samusnidoranf.jpg - Samus vs Nidoran F http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/adajadehighground.jpg - Jade vs Ada Wong http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundRikkuLenneth.jpg - Rikku vs Lenneth http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundclairekairi.jpg - Claire vs Kairi http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundtifaivy.jpg - Tifa vs Ivy http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundbossceles.jpg - Celes vs The Boss http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundjillsheena.jpg - Sheena vs Jill Valentine http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundpeachdaisy.jpg - Princess Peach vs Princess Daisy http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundzeldacarmen.jpg - Zelda vs Carmen Sandiego http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundterrakerrigan.jpg - Terra vs Sarah Kerrigan http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundkosmosamy.jpg - KOS-MOS vs Amy Rose http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundaerismarle.jpg - Aerith vs Marle http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundyunaroll.jpg - Yuna vs Roll http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundjoannacortana.jpg - Joana Dark vs Cortana http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundchunlikasumi.jpg - Chun-Li vs Kasumi http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundlaraalyx.jpg - Lara Croft vs Alyx http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsnakesoma2.jpg http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsnakesoma1.jpg - Solid Snake vs Soma http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsqualltidus1.jpg http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsqualltidus2.jpg - Squall vs Tidus http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundyoshiriku2.jpg - Riku vs Yoshi http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgrounddanteryu.jpg - Dante vs Ryu Haybusa http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsoratingle.jpg - Sore vs Tingle (how the **** did he get in?) http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundgordonphoenix.jpg - The Special of Gordon Freedman DEFEATING Phoenix Wright http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundryukratos.jpg - Ryu vs Kratos http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundmegamanaxel.jpg - Mega Man vs Axel http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsoniccats.jpg - Sonic vs CATS http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundvincentganondorf.jpg - Vincent vs Ganondorf http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundkirbyprince.jpg - Kirby vs The Prince of Persia http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundluigizero.jpg - Luigi vs Zero http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundcronofalcon1.jpg http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundcronofalcon2.jpg - Crono vs Cpt. Falcon http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundbowserleon.jpg - Boswer vs Leon http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundauronalucard.jpg - Auron vs Alucard Master Chief vs Sub Zero http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsubzerochief.gif http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsamusada.jpg - Samus vs Ada http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundrikkukairi.jpg - Kairi vs Rikku http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundtifaboss.jpg - Tifa vs The Boss http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/High%20Ground/highgroundpeachjill.png - Peach vs Jill Valentine Zelda vs Terra The collection of the Zelda vs Terra pics http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/High%20Ground/highgroundaeriskosmos.png - Aeris vs KOS-MOS http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundyunajoanna.jpg - Yuna vs Joanna Dark http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundchunlilara.gif - Chun-Li vs Lara http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsnakesquall.jpg - Solid Snake vs Squall http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundyoshidante.jpg - Yoshi vs Dante http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundsoragordon.gif - Sora vs Gordon Freeman http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l28/Strife4Life/highgroundmegamanryu.jpg - Megaman vs Ryu https://archive.is/20131016032415/img176.imageshack.us/img176/1558/highgroundsonicvincentpl0.gif - Sonic vs Vincent https://archive.is/20131016032951/img135.imageshack.us/img135/8944/highgroundluigikirbybb2.png - Luigi vs Kirby Waiting on a Crono vs Boswr pic made by TheRock http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/High%20Ground/highgroundauronsubzero.jpg - Auron vs Sub Zero Still Waiting on Samus vs Rikku Waiting on a Tifa vs Peach pic made by the Rock http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/1575/highgroundzeldaaerithjt2.png - Zelda vs Aerith http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/110/highgroundyunachunlima7.png - Yuna vs Chun-Li http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/High%20Ground/snakevsoshi.gif - Snake vs Yoshi http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/3705/highgroundmegamansorabk0.png - Megaman vs Sora http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/1218/highgroundsonicluigiyd8.png - Sonic vs Luigi https://archive.is/20131016032553/img177.imageshack.us/img177/9607/highgroundcronoauronom9.png - Crono vs Auron https://archive.is/20131016032340/img391.imageshack.us/img391/8486/highgroundsamustifauz7.png - Samus vs Tifa http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/7152/highgroundzeldayunaug4.png - Zelda vs Yuna http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/69fbbef0208fac8003ae4b93f0780013.gif - Snake vs Megaman https://archive.is/20131016033244/img142.imageshack.us/img142/5990/highgroundsoniccronobw6.png - Sonic vs Crono (Holy Grail Reference FTW) https://archive.is/20131016032830/img244.imageshack.us/img244/2444/highgroundsamuszeldahd2.gif - Samus vs Zelda https://archive.is/20131016032247/img300.imageshack.us/img300/6758/highgroundsnakesoniccx0.png - Snake vs Sonic https://archive.is/20131016032237/img223.imageshack.us/img223/3830/highgroundsamussnakepd9.png - Samus vs Snake http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g125/jlh28532/High%20Ground/highgroundsolanolink.png Link vs Jay Solano Category:Fads